1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a stroller for a baby, more particularly to a stroller which can be converted into many shapes, thereby accommodating the baby for baby-sitting purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baby strollers are well known in the art. However, each one of said strollers has their respective usage and advantage but can not provide several services by itself, such as serving as a cradle, a rocking chair and the like. Said strollers can not be individually detached and reassembled into some other form to accommodate a baby therein so as to serve as a baby-sitting toy. Therefore, a stroller which can be converted into various forms, each of which is to serve as a baby-sitting toy, is much needed from an economic point of view.